Digimon: Stars of Light
by JaymieBrooks
Summary: OCs. Celia is an average high school student, but everything changes when an evil Digimon infiltrates the real world in search of six mysterious crystals. Celia finds one of these crystals, and to her surprise it transforms into her own Digimon Partner!
1. Introduction

_Hey guys! I'm Jaymie, and this is my Fic, Digimon Quest! The title "Digimon Quest" was just a placeholder, but I really do think that it fits the story in the long run. Anyway, it's divided into "parts", and I named this part "The Crusader's King". During my rough drafts I wrote thirteen chapters for this part, but it was bare, bare backbone. It was literally all action and extremely fast-moving plot, sort of like being handed a glass of water when you asked for pudding. At first I was just writing this for myself, so I really needed to fix things up on a large scale._

**

* * *

**

**_Part One - The Crusader's King_**

_"They don't believe in me... in my abilities..." Celia cried silently in her mind. She thought about the friends she made recently from these past events, and considered the friendship that they shared. _Were they really going to desert her_? She desperately tried to think of an answer in her head, but all she could ever think about was the darkness she was trapped in. Was this the end?_

_And with that thought, she accepted the fate that was given to her, and let her soul drift away slowly towards the dark abyss... _

* * *

**Chapter One: Introduction**

The eerie being stood solemnly on the top of one of the grandest buildings in the city, draped in a rough brown robe that concealed his entire body. The sunset view was magnificent, and he was interested in the customs of the human beings. It wasn't that he had never seen cities before - they had them in the world that he came from. What he found amusing was how ignorant the humans were. One of the greatest powers in the universe was hidden somewhere in the city right at this moment, but yet none of them had a clue.

"My lord, what exactly are you doing?" Piped up a small unusual-looking creature. He was covered in coarse brown fur, and had a decorated steel mask covering most of his face. He had no bottom legs, instead he had a long parasitic cloud that somehow allowed him to float a couple of inches above the ground.

"I am examining this humancity, Tapirmon. Can't I?" The man's words were spiteful, and Tapirmon shivered accordingly. "Shouldn't you be back in the Digital World with the others?" He pointed one long white finger behind them, at the pentagram drawn with something bright red that resembled human blood.

"But my lord, I've come to tell you that it was a success!" Tapirmon said eagerly, trying to impress his master. "Back in our world, the Diabolists have succeeded in weakening the barrier between our worlds! Now even the weakest of Digimon are able to pass through to here."

"Which explains why you are able to be here," The man spat bitterly. "But regardless, these humans have become a dangerous threat to us, so they must be destroyed. Somewhere in the city, they have discovered one of the six brightest Stars of Light. Do you know what this means?"

"That you were wrong all along, and the six Legendary DigiStars weren't destroyed after all?" Tapirmon asked slowly. The man scowled, and pointed one of his bony fingers at Tapirmon threateningly.

"No!" The man roared. "It means that the Resistance wasn't as foolish as we thought. They placed the most powerful DigiStars in _this_ world, while we were chasing the weaker ones back in the Digital World. They hoped that humans would discover the Stars before we found out about their plan, but we have thwarted them."

"Yes, master."

* * *

A little less a mile away, Celia was on her way to the History Museum. Her mother was working overtime today, and since the museum was on the way home from the soccer field, she decided to stop by and get a free tour. She hated museums, that one in particular, but this time she was genuinely excited to see the new exhibit.

"Do you really think that it's evidence that aliens exist in another world?" Celia's best friend Sarah asked mysteriously. "I mean, imagine little green men walking all over the place! Isn't it frightening?"

"I don't really care," Sighed Celia. "And I don't see why you pretend to care either. We both know that there's no such thing as aliens."  
"Nice way to spoil the fun!" Sarah groaned. "I still believe in them, and if I ever find a way to prove it, I will."

"Go ahead," Celia said carelessly. "I don't care…" She was barely even listening to Sarah; she had other things on her mind.

"It's not your fault that we lost the soccer game, okay?" Sarah finally blurted out. "I know that you're sour about it, but it's nothing to cry over."

"I'm not crying over anything, so just shut up." Celia barked. They had just arrived in front of the museum, and Celia headed up the stairs alone. Sarah was supposed to be going to the museum with her, but Sarah shook her head sadly and turned the opposite way.

"I'll see you in school on Monday." Sarah murmured, keeping her head down. But there would be no such meeting.

As Sarah turned down the opposite road, a tall figure appeared before her in the shadows. She took a closer look, and found that was _made out of rocks_! The creature had ropes wrapped around it, acting as a harness of some kind. It was over eight feet tall, and its eyes were a dark shade of red.

"What _are_ you!?" She panicked, backing away from beast nervously.

"Golemon." It growled. Golemon reached out his gigantic hand and grabbed on to Sarah's arm. She squirmed, and attempted to scream, but her mouth was gaged by other, similar creatures, and pulled back into the alley. Before anybody could do anything about it, Sarah was dragged into the darkness.

Nobody knew it yet, but all around the city similar events were going on. The unfortunate people who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time were being kidnapped by the Digimon, and being gathered together in one secluded basement underneath the city, where no one would be able to accidentally discover them.

Celia's mother was, unfortunately, one of those unlucky people, as Celia would soon find out.


	2. The Star From Another World

_This Chapter and the last one were supposed to make up Chapter One, but I split it up for length reasons. When I first made my Chapters I just ended the chapter after a certain idea ended, but then I ended up with one chapter having 5000 words and the next one having 700 =P. I also have some fan-made Digimon in this Fic. Yes, I know, sigh... But it's sort of annoying that Fics always have Veemon in them. I was planning on having Veemon as Celia's partner, but I was scribbling around that morning and I made an AWESOME design for a Mega, so I went backwards and made the Ultimate, Champion, and then Rookie forms for it. So Jamamon was born. Lame name, but wait until you see what I named Sarah's partner in the next couple of chapters... That's even worse. Sigh._

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Star From Another World**

"Hello, mom." Celia said, falsely bright, as soon as she entered. "Mom, are you here?" The front desk, where her mother worked, was empty. In fact, the entire room was empty, which was odd, since her mother called the History Museum "jam-packed" less than an hour ago. It was open for the next two or so hours, so something had to be up.

_Why would she leave the front desk unattended_? _Wouldn't another employee take over_?

"Mom!?" Celia called loudly, walking past the front desk, and looking into the next room. It was the Astronomy Department, where the new exhibit was, but nobody was in there, _at all_.

"HELLO!? SOMEBODY?"

"There's somebody here," Hissed somebody from the opposite end of the hall. Celia's heart skipped a beat; the voice was soft and icy, like a snake's. "Let's apprehend them before we try to get that star for our Lord."

"We should get the rock first." A stronger voice urged.

"What if they inform the army of our existence? Lord Musyamon wouldn't be too happy about that."

"Fine, let's go." They headed further down, to Celia's relief, the main hallway. If they had checked the Astronomy Room she would have been toast.

Slowly, catching her breath, she walked out from her hiding place, behind an old telescope. The exhibit was at the end of the room, placed on an elegant pillar and roped off lazily.

_Probably mom_. She almost laughed, but this wasn't a laughing matter. There were two burglars of some kind, and the things they talked about were strange. _Our existence_? "_Musyamon_"?

"Oh!" Celia gasped, covering her mouth right after. She looked behind her back, hoping that they didn't hear her reaction. But she couldn't up it; she noticed an unusual looking symbol on the rock. It was in the shape of a star, but it also had a golden ring surrounding the bottom right leg, and six small white orbs circling it like a godly halo. The design was elegant, and Celia was entranced by it. She understood now why people thought it was a sign of aliens, but she still didn't believe in them.

Celia made her way towards the star slowly, and extended her hand. All of the negative feelings she felt earlier were gone – the star seemed to fill her with happiness.

Finally her hand grazed the star, just as the two burglars finally made their way into the Astronomy Room. In a shocking moment, the star on the rock began to glow, and transformed itself into a strange looking device that fit precisely in Celia's hand.

It was like a slightly enlarged iPod. It was a gray device with a snow white grip that fit her fingers precisely. The screen was an LCD touchscreen, and two small buttons were to the right of it, while a slightly larger button was placed on the left. On the top of it was a rectangular red laser-like thing, sort of like the thing cashiers used at the checkout. It was currently flashing frequent red pulses, as though it were giving out a warning.

"There she is!" The serpentine one hissed. Celia looked behind her, and an endless scream came from her body. It echoed through her ears, which rang unbearably. Her heart wasn't beating - it was _running_ without stopping for the slightest break. She was petrified beyond belief at the sight in front of her.

In front of her was a vicious looking snake-man, with two powerfully built arms, two solid legs and a pair of ripped black pants with chains covering his scaly green legs. His hair was long and black, and his eyes were green slits. Beside him was another tall man, this time broad and green a long, ugly face and a set of messy white hair. He was also wearing black shorts, and in his hand was a long club made out of what looked like a dinosaur bone.

"Who are you?" Celia breathed, her legs giving way. She crumpled onto the floor, and looked up, unable to take her sight away from this extraordinary sight.

"I'm Serpemon*," The snake told Celia impatiently. "And this is Ogremon. We are servants of Lord Musyamon."

"And you must be the _Tamer_that Lord Musyamon was searching for!" Ogremon added stupidly. "You summoned the DigiStar, and only Tamers are able to do that. You must be destroyed!"

"NO!" Screamed Celia, as Ogremon began to strike. "SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!" And magically, a figure appeared in mid-air in front of Celia. It looked like a dark blue puppy with velvet blue fur, wearing a bunny costume with rips in the right arm and both of its legs, revealing three paws with razor-sharp claws.

"Another one?" Celia asked the puppy, her bottom lip shaking.

* * *

*_Serpemon is a fan-made Digimon that I made because I couldn't think of another Champion to use. xP. Celia's partner, Jamamon, is also fan-made. In fact, all of the main character's Digimon are fan-made. My Fics are usually better when I create my own Digimon, for creativity aspects. I have drawings of them, but my art is utter crap. If I'm able to scan them, I will, though._


	3. DigiStar Power!

_For this story I mixed elements from most of the Digimon Seasons. It has the adventure theme from Digimon Adventure, the idea of powering up Digimon from Tamers (I also got the idea for a "DigiStar" from Calumon! I expect that he will make an important appearance later on ^^). Anyway, the way Digimon Digivolve is from Data Squad, and so is the way they power up._ DigiStar Power_! _DigiStar Charge_! _DigiStar Full Charge! DigiStar Charge... Overdrive_! And_ DigiStar - Burst_!? Maybe? I might add Burst Mode, but that's like an eternity away. In my rough drafts I don't even have all of the Digimon Digivolved to_ Mega_ yet. =P_

* * *

**Chapter Three: DigiStar Power!**

"I'm Jamamon!" The Digimon said happily, obviously ignoring the desperate situation Celia was currently in. "I'm your Digimon partner, Celia! Now, back up while I take care of these two."

"But, can you acutally help me?" Celia asked, discouraged. "I don't mean to be rude, but you're half of their size, and there are two of them! They'll crush you to bits."

"If you unleash your inner Star Energy I can do anything," Jamamon said faithfully. "Just hold your Digivice in your hand, and place your other hand on the red part at the top. Then call out 'DigiStar Power!'"

"Fine, let's do this," Sighed Celia. She had already been expecting death, so she had nothing to lose by doing this. She tightened the pair of soccer goggles that she always wore on her head dramatically, something she always did before an important soccer game, and placed her right palm on top of the Digivice. "DigiStar Power!"

"What power is this?" Serpemon asked, as the Digivice beamed with energy. The blinding white energy transferred from the Digivice to Jamamon, whose fists were now glowing with the same bright light that was coming out of the Digivice.

"Pajama Crusher!" Jamamon cried out loud, punching Serpemon roughly in the jaw with his powered-up fists. Serpemon, though much bigger, was blasted back into the wall. He smashed through it, brick and glass flying everywhere.

_He was knocked out cold, just from that_? Celia bit her lip, in shock. Jamamon was now facing a terrified Ogremon, who was trying to back away slowly.

"Good-Night Kick!" Jamamon shouted, kicking Ogremon hard in the chest with the attack. Ogremon fell to his knees, the breath knocked right out of him.

"Finish him off!" Celia cheered, standing up and clapping.

"Pajama Crusher!" Jamamon shouted once again. His fist slammed into Ogremon's face, and he fell just as Serpemon just did.

"Wow, you did it... Jamamon!" Gasped Celia, and the power was broken. The Digivice stopped flashing, and Jamamon's fists returned to their normal - _But was it normal for a puppy dog in a bunny costume to have the claws of a bear_? - form.

"But listen, I don't get this. What are you, and those creatures? Why are they here? How did you know my name?"

"We are Digimon, Digital Creatures from another world. When you awakened the powers of the DigiStar, I was born!"

"But why…?" Celia groaned. If she ever told Sarah about this, she would be hearing 'I told'ya so!' for the next decade.

"Those Digimon came here to look for the Star of Light, but you got the Digivice before they could do anything about it! Ha! But there are other _DigiStar_s in this area, and Musyamon wants to rule this world completely, so they aren't leaving just yet."

"You mean... those monsters from... _another world_... are all over the place, trying to take over?" Celia asked weakly, sitting in a ball. She didn't know much about the subject, of course, but she was trying hard to catch on. "What should we... do about this? It's obvious that I'm one of the only humans who know about this... but I'm scared."

"Why?" Jamamon asked, confused. Celia sighed again. Jamamon was probably _meant_ to fight, so he wouldn't be as scared as she was. He slowly walked towards his human partner.

"Well, they did something to my mom! My dad is on a business trip in France, and he won't be back for two months. So what should I do?"

"Musyamon's goal is to destroy all of the DigiStars," Jamamon explained. "So that there won't be any more Digimon Tamers, but he failed. Our main priority should be to stop Musyamon before he takes over."

"Okay, I agree about that!" Celia nodded. "We should get out of here, but what will people say if they see a dog walking around in a bunny outfit?"

"Woof! Woof!" Jamamon woofed, wagging his tail and letting his tongue drop out of his mouth.

"Okay, okay," Celia laughed. "My house is on the other side of the bridge, so we'll have to walk all of the way there. The buses here don't allow pets!"

* * *

"WHAT!?" Roared Musyamon angrily. "So you are telling me that the DigiStar that we've spent _hours_ looking for was found by a _human_? You _FAILURES_! That was the very thing we've been trying to make _NOT HAPPEN_!"

"I apologize, Lord Musyamon," Serpemon cried. "Please my Lord, I ask for forgiveness!"

"There is no room for failures here," Musyamon said softly. From inside of his brown cloak he pulled out a golden handle, and then a long granite blade. "Shogun Sword!" He said effortlessly, slicing both Ogremon and Serpemon in one blow. The two digital creatures screamed; the attack was so powerful that the data that they composed of shattered, resulting in trillions of spare particles floating in mid-air.

"Two Champion Digimon will give me a bit of strength…" Musyamon sighed. "But not enough." His blade began to glow, and the particles flew towards it as though they were magnetized.

"What shall we do now, master?" Tapirmon asked.

"There are more DigiStars in Japan," Musyamon explained. "This was only one. And if the child decides to come out in the open, we will strike, destroying their DigiStar then. So it is no problem."


	4. The Sneaking Shadow

_This chapter introduces one of my favorite characters! I love his personality. He's loving, probably the most loving out of the future group, but obsessed with power. This chapter just came out of nowhere. Originally I had Celia and Jamamon get a taxi to the other side of town, face off against Musyamon, and THEN meet this mysterious Tamer. In four chapters. My greatest weakness is fighting scenes, so I had the Musyamon fight as like, what? A paragraph?_

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Sneaking Shadow**

"Are you _sure_ that it's safe being so out in the open?" Celia asked Jamamon nervously.

Jamamon walking beside her on all fours. Him being in a ripped up bunny costume was suspicious, but it wasn't as bad as she thought. He really did look like a dog, and these days pet owners did even _crazier_ things to their pets. Jamamon looked up curiously as they passed by a girl and her chihuahua, who was wearing a miniature pink jacket and pigtails against its will.

"With creatures _like_ that, yes," Jamamon nodded, as soon as they cleared away from any people. "This city is so big, anyway, and Musyamon's servants would never go out into the open."

"That I can agree with."

"But Celia, if we were to get into a fight, I wouldn't be able to do anything." Jamamon sighed, looking up with his adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Why not?" Celia stopped. She was anticipating some dramatic answer, about some quest to recover hidden Digital artifacts of great power, no doubt. Nothing shocked her now. But the answer she received was completely different.

"I'm hungry," He said innocently, smiling. "Digimon can't fight to their potential without nourishment."

Celia laughed, and scanned the area for a place to eat food. They were in one of the most popular cities in the country, so there were countless fast food chains scattered across every corner.

She spotted a hot dog vendor down the street, and soon after she bought three hotdogs. She had a funny feeling that Jamamon had a huge appetite, unfortunately for her. All of her pocket change was now gone, so she couldn't hire a cab to take them across the bridge.

Celia usually took the bus home from school, but because she had soccer practise afterwards she had to go to the museum and wait for her mother to drive her home. She never walked home the long way, because it was just that. Long. But she knew her way, so she wouldn't get lost.

"Thanks Celia." Jamamon whispered. They walked into a dark alleyway so that Jamamon could eat in peace, and he stood up in relief.

"Are you two-legged or four-legged?" Asked Celia. "When you battled you switched between two and four legs, so it's hard to tell."

"Digimon are very capable creatures, so I can be either one. I like to walk on two legs like a human, though. If I ever Digivolve to the next level, I'd like to be like a human. You're so interesting!" He finished, grabbing the three hotdogs from Celia's open hand and swallowing them ravenously.

"Digivolve, what's that? I'm not up-to-date with all of your fancy terms, you know."

"It's when we evolve into a different, and much stronger form. Right now I'm a Rookie, but then there's the Champion form, what Serpemon and Ogremon were, Ultimate form, which is incredibly powerful, and the legendary Mega form. The Gods of the Digital World are all Megas."

"And you were able to take down those Champions with the DigiStar Power? So..."

"The power boost from your Digivice gave me enough power to defeat those Champion-level flunkies. But not all Champions are that weak, some are much... -"

"- ...What's that?" Celia interrupted, pointing into the shadows. A pair of golden eyes were glaring at them menacingly.

"Show yourself!" Barked Jamamon, turning to face the thing that was facing them.

"A human with a Digimon partner..." It cackled. "Lord Musyamon will be most pleased when I bring you to him."

He stepped into the light, revealing his true form. He was human sized, but completely different. Celia supposed that he was a stereotypical devil. All red, with a long pointed tail, two horns sticking out of his head, and a dangerous-looking pitchfork. But he had his differences. His teeth were long and bared, his wings were purple and scaly, and unique tattoos covered his body.

"A Digimon!" She yelled, hiding behind Jamamon. "Jamamon, sick him! _Attack_, do that Pajama Crusher thing that you did earlier."

"Cast the DigiStar Power and I might be able to!" Jamamon barked back. "I can't take on this guy, Boogeymon, without your help."

"Oh, right." Celia took the Digivice from her pocket, and prepared to cast the incantation for the second time in an hour. But she was stunned by the unexpected events that were unravelling.

"Galloping Stars!"

Boogeymon looked behind his back, and was ambushed by a dozen or so stars that penetrated his skin.

"Aaaargh!" He cried. They went deeper inside, until they burst through his entire body, leaving him on the ground in shreads. Celia noticed that the Digimon didn't bleed - instead his body began to break down into little pieces of sand that floated away.

"Look, Gallopmon*, it's another Tamer!" A surprised voice said. They and a large black horse stepped onto the place that Boogeymon had been moments beforehand. It was a boy, Celia noticed, around her age. He had short black hair and a pair of bright green eyes that scrutinized her in the darkness.

"What shall we do?" Gallopmon asked.

"Eliminate them."

* * *

_*Another one of my wonderful made-up Digimon! =P. Gallopmon is a large pitch-black horse with a steel helmet covering most of his face, except for his bright blue eyes. His mane is a wispy gray, and there are random chains wrapped around his body. His hoofs also have spikes on them, perfect for slashing at unfortunate victims! He's a Champion, and the Digivolved form of one of the team's Rookies._


	5. The Monster's Invasion

_Hey guys! This is Jaymie again, with Chapter Five. Instead of revising and uploading yesterday, I decided to wait until today so that I could get more chapters done. Things are going pretty good! I had a little bit of a Writer's Block, but that ended pretty fast, so now I'm just uploading and hopefully working on Chapters 7 - 10. I have them finished, but I need to revise. I'm really bad for revising, because I'm so nervous about little tiny mistakes! x_x. In this chapter, Musyamon gets pretty desperate, so he sends out his entire army into the city to search for the Blue DigiStar, the one that Mike and Celia are also tailing. So yeah._

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Monster's Invasion**

"The next legendary DigiStar must be somewhere in the downtown area," Musyamon mumbled to himself, thoughtfully. "I can sense some other, weaker DigiStars that must have fallen with them. I'll just get some of the _Rookies _-" He spat that word with a spiteful tone, as though Rookies were not worth talking about. "- to collect those. What I _really_ care about are the six brightest Stars that the Diabolic Circle wanted me to collect. The yellow, gray, and white stars have been collected, my instincts tell me. I need to bring back _something_ to our world, so we have to be hasty."

"My lord, don't you think you are getting a bit, uhh, _reckless. _By sending Digimon all over the city?" Tapirmon asked, regretting his words the moment they came out of his lips. But he continued. "The humans have started to notice that people are going missing."

"If they figure out how to use those DigiStars I am _finished_!" Musyamon shrieked. "Don't you _realize_ that, you imbecile? He sent me _specifically_ to this world to collect those damned Stars, and to gather some human sacrifices. I plan to follow suit."

"Yes master."

* * *

"What do you mean, by 'Eliminate them?'" Celia shouted angrily. "You have a Digivice too, don't you?" She pointed to the thing in the boy's hand, identical to her's except the grip, instead of being white, was a deep shade of gray that reminded Celia of charcoal.

"If I take your DigiStar I'll be able to power up Gallopmon even _more_," The boy explained. "It's a lucky stroke that I found you here. I was following the signal of another DigiStar using my Digivice -" He showed her his screen, which was set to some setting that showed an indepth map of the entire city. In the nearby area there were three dots, one black, one white, and one blue. "- And then I saw your's, which was closer. So I came here and saved your life. So maybe you should repay me with your Digivice?"

"No way," Said Celia, bluntly. "You're not getting it. It's not like you would be able to use it anyway."

"I tried to tell you, Mike." Gallopmon murmured softly, shying away from open conversation. He was big, and he appeared to be tough, but Celia knew that on the inside he was shy and modest. The opposite of the out-going Jamamon.

"Well, let's go," The boy named Mike said, after a momentary silence. "The blue Star isn't moving, so it doesn't have an owner yet."

At that, he climbed onto his Digimon's back, and sped back down the way they came from, running into the streets without caring about traffic at all.

"Why would he be so careless?" Celia asked a silent Jamamon. He appeared to be thinking of something.

"What if there are other Digimon running wild?" He finally asked. "If there were, it wouldn't matter if... HEY!"

Celia was running down the way Mike and Gallopmon left, her Digivice in the palm of her hand and set on map mode. The gray dot was nearing the blue dot now, but she noticed something interesting. The blue dot was beginning to slowly move away from the place it was at, so somebody, or _something_, had picked it up.

"What is it?" Jamamon had caught up surprisingly fast. Celia never got to see how fast he really was, but she imagined him to be pretty swift.

"The blue DigiStar was picked up, but it hasn't been unlocked yet, otherwise it would be flashing like Mike's, or mine." She pointed to the white dot, pinning out their exact location. In the dead middle of the city, a couple blocks down from the pier.

"It's turning down," Jamamon observed. "And it's getting faster. Did they get into a vehicle?"

"Stop talking and walk on all fours." Celia whispered. They were now on the next street, and in a scene of chaos.

"HELP ME!" A woman cried, running past Celia and Jamamon. She dropped her purse, and she definitely noticed, but she didn't seem to care. There were more people coming from the direction that she just left, all of them also in a state of urgency.

"What's wrong?" Celia asked a man driving by recklessly on his bike.

"Terrorists!" He cried, cycling away without elaborating.

"Huh?" Jamamon asked. Nearby people didn't even care that he was talking, they were in a frantic craze, and desperate to leave the area.

"Wait, is that smoke?" Celia pointed to a tall high-class building at the end of the street. In the top windows black smoke was pouring out, creating a dark cloud above the city that joined the smog and dust that already circulated the air.

"Just as I feared. The Digimon are moving out in the open now, because of us."

"Because of _us_?" Celia bit her lip. "Why would that be?"

"Well... you and that Mike boy... both got DigiStars... and Digimon," Jamamon huffed. They were running to the riverfront now, to see what was going on. "So... Musyamon must have... panicked... and sent them all out... to get that blue Star..."

Celia had nothing to say about this.

They turned hurriedly down the corner, and crossed the street though the light was still green. _Just down the road_...

Celia felt the panic she experienced before in the museum, but magnified. The other side of the river, the place where she lived, was in an even greater panic than on this side. Large bird-like creatures were circling the air, and mutated water creatures - Digimon - were infesting the water. Land-bound Digimon were rampaging through the streets, not even caring about secrecy any more. The bridge was in an even worse state. Hundreds of cars were jammed together, way past the capacity, and humans were taking advantage of this traffic jam to jump on top of cars, desperately fleeing the East Side.

"The signal for the blue star..." Jamamon whispered, making Celia look down in surprise. "It went across the bridge."

It would be impossible for them to follow its signal now. Celia groaned loudly.


	6. The Blue Star

_Sarah interests me. She's the superstitious, trust-no-one type, but she's not a loner. She has plenty of friends who she loves dearly, but she thinks they are all out to get her. She's a bookworm, as you will soon find out (she takes school textbooks to the Digital World with her to study :P), and that comes in handy during their travels. Celia is also smart, but not as smart as Sarah or Mike. Her average is around 80, while their's are in the 90s. She's very athletic and great at soccer, though. Sarah plays soccer too, but only because Celia does. Sarah and Celia are both in the 9th grade, so they are Junior High Seniors, and Mike is in the 10th, so he's a freshman in the elite High School that he goes to. I wanted to do some personality charts because I'm going to introduce a couple of new characters soon (*cough*Villains*cough*)._

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Blue Star**

Whoever had the DigiStar must have been one of the people jumping across the cars, because they were now moving at a slow pace again.

"Mike's signal is going in the opposite direction, so something must be holding him up." Celia replied. That would mean that it was her and Jamamon's job to find the blue DigiStar before Musyamon got to it. But with his army of Digimon running wild on the East Side, was it even possible to make it _over_there, let alone find the DigiStar?

"He's probably chasing after some Digimon," Jamamon guessed. "But Celia, right now... Look!" She turned back around. A gigantic mammal was slumping towards them. It was large, white, and furry. On the top of its head was a long, pointed horn.

"Hey, my radar!" Celia's Digivice was beeping. The screen switched from the map to an encyclopedia page, with a picture of the Digimon she was now facing on the top.

"What does it say?"

"Ikkakumon. Mammal. Champion Level," Celia read the basics, flipping through the paragraph with the two small buttons on the side of her Digivice. "I never knew that my Digivice had profiles on Digimon."

"Neither did I," Confessed Jamamon. "But it's not like I ever actually _saw_your Digivice before. I don't have any memories from before today, I just have knowledge about who I am, what Digimon are, and how the Digital World works."

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikakkumon's horn lit up, and a mechanical missile appeared out of it. It exploded in mid-air, and a smaller green bomb came out of it, heading straight towards them.

"Jamamon, do something!" Cried Celia, covering her head frantically.

"Use the Star's Power." Jamamon's voice was completely cool, no trace of nervousness at all in his tone.

"Uh huh..." She tried to remember the right technique. Put _your hand on top of the Digivice_, _and call out the words_. "DigiStar Power!"

Jamamon's bottom feet were glowing this time, instead of his fists. With his enhanced legs, Jamamon easily jumped twenty feet in the air and intercepted the bomb. He flipped, kicking the bomb hard as he made contact with it. As he fell gracefully back to the Earth, the bomb spun back Ikkakumon's way. It collided with the gigantic walrus, sending him back into the river.

The splash was massive, and a downpour of water soaked the entire area. Ikkakumon was submerged under the water.

"WRROAAAR!" He cried, stomping out of the dirty river angrily. Green water cascaded down from his fur, creating a small flood on the road. He bared his large teeth at Jamamon angrily, and got ready to shoot another Harpoon Torpedo.

"Power up my fists!"

Celia was ready this time.

"DigiStar Power!" The power in Jamamon's feet switched to his hands, surrounding them in a bright aura. He charged at Ikkakumon, who must have been ten feet tall, and ferociously punched him with maximum strength. Just like before, Ikkakumon splashed into the water, but this time he was knocked out cold beforehand.

* * *

Musyamon looked down at the man, who screamed after seeing his real face. The man was in his forties, and scruffy looking. His hair was long and greasy, and he had a small beard. His clothes were in tatters, and there was an unusually large lump in his front pocket.

"You have what I want," Musyamon said threateningly, brandishing his sword from inside of his cloak. He pointed it less than a centimetre away from the man's nose, which made him jump with fright. "You even made me come out into the open to follow you personally, you must feel honored by my presence."

"I woul' never feel honor fro' a beast like you." The man rumbled, standing up.

"Where did you get that stone?"

"I foun' it, alrigh'? It fell on the groun' and I picked it up. Is that 'gainst the law now?"

"Now that the Diabolists are in charge of this city, yes, it is." Musyamon slashed the sword, tearing at the man's leg. It made a deep gash, but that's not what Musyamon was aiming for. The small rock tumbled out of the man's torn pocket, with the symbol of the Stars of Light on it.

"Perfect!" Musyamon announced victoriously, leaving the man cringing on the sidewalk with a bloody leg.

Musyamon didn't have much to walk; his headquarters were right down the street. It only took him a minute or two to get there, and when he entered the Radio Tower, he witnessed an interesting scene in the main lobby.

Golemon was attempting to drag Sarah into the basement, but she was struggling. She had managed to break free, and was now running towards the door. Or she was, until she stood still, mesmerized by Musyamon's presence.

Musyamon felt a vibration coming from the DigiStar, and he looked down. It was pulsing violently, quivering as though it would like nothing else but to escape his grip.

Sarah looked from Musyamon to the throbbing rock. Suddenly, the star began to flash a light blue. Musyamon scrutinized Sarah, intrigued. _Was it her who did that to the DigiStar_?

"Golemon, I would like to meet with that human later on tonight." Musyamon said softly, walking up the stairs without looking back. He had so many things to think about now. He wasn't a failure after all; he managed to retrieve one of the stones. Of course, his other troops had collected about a dozen other DigiStars, but they were absolutely meaningless compared to the gem he held in the palm of his hand...

Sarah complied with Golemon. She didn't know anything about the Digimon, but she wasn't as scared as the other people were. She was incredibly superstitious her entire life, so she had been expecting something like this to happen, one day... The only thing she was sad about was that the alien invasion _had_ to happen during her lifetime.

* * *

_There are six DigiStars. White, Gray, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Red. Celia has White, Mike has Gray, and Sarah is going to have Blue. The person who has the Yellow DigiStar is currently unknown, but he's the next Tamer to be introduced. So the final party consists of six people and six Digimon. That's a record for me, because I usually only write about three people and add a fourth later on. But this time it's about five, and adding a sixth later on._


	7. Retreat

_This chapter is meh. LOL. Not one of my favs, but it helps set up for the Sarah "plot" that happens for the next five chapters or so. Not much Mike - I want to save him for the climax of the Real World Arc, which is coming up soon. I would update this with Chapter Eight, since it's a trend of mine to update with two chapters at a time, but... Let's just say that I'm speeding up again. Speeding up is a bad habit of mine - where I get so interested in the plot that I end up writing five chapters worth of ideas into one single chapter. And that's exactly what happened in Chapter Eight. ANYWAY, back to the story..._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Retreat**

"Celia, my power's running out." Jamamon suddenly huffed. The lights around his legs dimmed, and he fell to his knees weakly. The cracked pavement around him turned to fine dust, which dirtied his fluffy white costume. Celia secretly wondered if the costume would come off, so she could wash it in the laundry.

_Crack_! She heard a noise, so she turned her head to the side.

"Jamamon, look!" She shouted, picking up Jamamon (who was extremely heavy for his size), and turned her body to the left so he could see around them. The stay Digimon around them stopped their destructive activities, almost robotically, and began to slowly turn to dust. "Eek!"

Celia jumped back, surprised by this unusual occurrence that had just taken place. She turned to Jamamon for an explanation.

"That's extremely dangerous for us Digimon," Jamamon explained, as the dust flew across the water and into the other side of the city. "Musyamon must have ordered for them to _delete_ themselves, so they could travel back to his headquarters undetected. It's like he holds their data in container! How despicable!"

"Don't get worked up, you need your strength," Celia shushed. "It's getting dark, and it's not safe to be in this city in the dark at _all_, but that's probably tripled in the present circumstances."

"Where are we going now?" Jamamon asked, closing his eyelids softly. Celia was amazed that Jamamon trusted her enough to fall asleep in her arms. She thought about Sarah, who walked home without getting a safe drive from Celia and her mother. Sarah also lived on the East Side, but she lived next to the huge cranes, while Celia lived in a suburban apartment. She prayed that Sarah made it home all right. With the Digimon rampaging all over the place, it would be a miracle if she did.

An hour later, after struggling to get across the frantic bridge and bypassing fatigued police officers who were stopping people in the streets for information, Celia made it home. She had no idea how, with the heavy thing she had to carry around on her back.

"Are you hungry?" She asked sourly, placing Jamamon on the sofa and stretching her back. She closed the open door quickly and bolted it shut, locking both of the locks and placing a chair against it for good measure. If a Digimon tried to break in somehow, she and Jamamon would know beforehand, at the very least.

"Very." Came his short, one-worded reply. That was very un-Jamamon-like, so Celia knew how tired he really was.

"Well, I never had a shower after soccer practise, so I'm going to go do that now. I'll make something to eat after." Celia left Jamamon alone for the first time, and shut the bathroom door. She left her Digivice on the map, and saw Mike's dot staying put somewhere on the West Side.

_He must be at home now, too_. The blue dot seemed to have disappeared, but she didn't elaborate on it. There may only be a certain radius that the Digivice picks up on, she thought, getting in and turning on the hot water.

_Mom_... _So she really _was _kidnapped by Musyamon_... Celia began to shampoo her hair with her eyes shut tight, thinking about her day. _Digivolving_... _Will Jamamon be able to turn into something as strong as Gallopmon one day_? _Are people evacuating the city at this very moment_?

Her mind was riddled with questions, and she didn't know if she would be able to answer them all. Jamamon knew a lot, but he didn't know everything either. They were both in the dark.

After what seemed like an eternity, Celia got out and changed into her silk pajamas. They were slightly too small for her, but she simply _had _to wear them, because they had cute little bunnies all over them; the exact same type of generic bunny that Jamamon's costume was.

"Nice pajamas." Jamamon laughed weakly. He managed to turn the television on - breaking the remote into two pieces in the process - and was watching the local news. Of course, the headlines were about the attacks. But...

"Terrorist bombings?" Celia mouthed, pursing her lips tightly._They weren't reporting about the Digimon_! No reports of massive monsters, _nothing_. "They're censoring the fact that actual _monsters_ are kidnapping people?"

"She didn't say anything at all about kidnappings," Jamamon pointed his paw at the anchorwoman, who was now preparing for a commercial break. "Do you suppose they're censoring that as well?"

"I need to talk to Sarah. Her father actually works at the news, so she would know if they were censoring information." Celia picked up the phone and hastily dialed Sarah's number. The phone rang once... twice... then...

"Hello..? Sarah, is that you..?" Asked Sarah's mother, her voice quivering nervously. It sounded like there was a helicopter behind her, so she must have been shaking the phone.

"No, it's me, Celia." She replied anxiously, expecting the worse. Oh, how she _hated_ when adults talked to her in a tone like that.

"_OH_! Is Sarah over there? Please tell me she is... She hasn't called in hours, and with those _things_ in the city, I..."

"So your husband told you about the Digimon?" Celia gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, though of course Sarah's mother wasn't actually there. It was just her initial reaction from the fact that she let the word slip. _Oops_.

"If you're talking about those monsters, then yes, he did. They were right outside my window, anyway, so it was hard _not_ to... But Celia, I fear that Sarah may have been _kidnapped_! The police are too busy to do anything - the entire force was called in to deal with the damage across the city, and they aren't replying to my calls! I don't know what to _do_!"

Celia's heart skipped a beat.


	8. Sarah

_This is the second part of the Sarah "arc". Or at least that's what I call it, though it's not really an official arc. I consider arcs to be like ten-twenty chapters or so, while this little thing is only about four. Anyway, this chapter had some issues. Let's just say that I revealed waaaay too much plot points about Celia's mother, and I hinted towards something that shouldn't be hinted towards for another fifty chapters. So I had to cut the conversation between Sarah and Celia's mother short. =(_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Sarah**

Celia knew that it was her fault that Sarah was captured. All her fault. If Sarah had just followed her into the museum, things would have been okay. But they had to fight over something so _stupid_, something meaningless, and now her best friend was in grave danger.

"I'm... sorry... I..." She hung up on Sarah's mother, not knowing what else to say. She slumped onto the sofa, and curled up into a ball beside Jamamon.

"What's wrong?"

"The Digimon captured Sarah." Celia sighed, looking up at the anchorwoman. She could tell that the woman knew the truth; she could see it in her eyes. But the woman was bound to the teleprompter, and she would lose her job if she went astray. _We're just as bad as those Digimon_... She thought, looking down at her toes sadly.

"It's going to be fine," Jamamon ensured her. "But can you please make me a some of those hot-dog things?"

Celia couldn't help but laugh, despite her current situation. Desperately wanting something to do other than crying over the turn her life had taken, she decided that she would make them some food.

* * *

Sarah slowly surveyed the dark basement, incredibly nervous. She didn't know what to expect. Torture? Cages? The latter was partially correct; there were large bars placed all across the room, creating a prison-like atmosphere. Inside of the cells were dozens of distraught civilians, and the missing employees of the Radio Station.

"Get in, and be quiet," Golemon thundered in his low, gravelly voice, pushing Sarah through the open door. Two floating ghost Digimon shut it tight, and chained it with numerous locks, chains, and rope. A steel bar was even placed right through the gate to hold it all in place. There was no chance of escaping now.

"Sarah." Whispered a voice from behind her delicately, not wishing to be overheard.

Sarah turned her head to the side curiously. It was a tall, thin woman, with straight brown hair that went to her shoulders. She wore modern square glasses that sophisticated her look, a modest black shirt and a gray sweater-vest over a white dress shirt.

"You're here too?" Sarah asked, in complete disbelief. She supposed it showed on her face, because the woman appeared to have registered it.

"I was captured a couple of hours ago by those ghosts," She explained, leading Sarah into the secluded corner of the cell. "But listen to this. I never told anybody about this yet, not even my own child, but in these circumstances I have to say it."

"Say what?"

"These creatures are known as _Digimon_. I have no idea what they are up to, but I know what they are looking for..." She sighed. "When my manager found out about those asteroids that fell to Earth, he had to put one of them on display. He paid a length amount of cash for it, saying that it gave off a certain aura. I didn't believe him at first, but when I saw it myself I knew what it was..."

"You mean like the rock that cloaked thing has?"

The woman quivered nervously. "Those rocks aren't really rocks, they're pieces of a Digimon's shattered soul. I was part of a National Security team that was specialized in other worlds, and our team was the one that _discovered_the Digimon. I was one of the only ones who made it out alive, so I know a lot about the subject."

"And why didn't you tell Celia any of this?" Asked Sarah. She knew it was a touchy subject, but she wanted to know what made _her_ so special.

"Because you..." Celia's mother sighed again. She pulled out a small pebble, much smaller than the one that the cloaked Digimon had. It also had the same star engraved on it. As soon as the star and Sarah made contact, it began to glow faintly. "The one on display wasn't the only fragment of the Star. I was able to grab this one before being captured. It has the power to determine who can wield... -"

"- ...Hey, you!" Roared Golemon ominously from outside the cell, pointing his gigantic forefinger at Sarah. "My master is ready for you now."

Sarah gulped, but she felt a small rock being shoved into her back pocket.

"Point this rock at Musyamon and shout 'DigiStar Power', take his rock quickly, and run to safety. I believe in you." Celia's mother whispered. Sarah nodded, and proceeded towards the upper floor with Golemon.

* * *

Celia's eyelids opened slowly. She looked around; she had crashed on the bed with Jamamon right beside her a couple hours previously. He was snoring softly, so it wasn't him... But what had made that noise?

BANG! _BANG_! The noise got louder, and Celia finally clued in to where it was coming from.

"Jamamon, get _up_!" She hissed, taking her pillow and slamming it against Jamamon's head.

"What is it?" He mumbled, his eyes still closed shut.

"Somebody is at the door." She got up as the banging became more frantic. If it was somebody trying to kill them, like Musyamon, or even Mike, they would have just smashed the door in. What if it was her mother?

"Celia, open the door!" Cried a familiar voice. Celia ran across the soft carpet in her bare feet, and fumbled against the locks as she tried to unfasten them. Finally she did so, and the person at the door fell inside.

Sarah's face was flushed with tears, and there were deep gashes of blood all over her body. She was grasping a large rock, which was glowing a faint blue.


	9. An Argument

_I tried to keep the first Musyamon battle for later on, after another big battle with another "Bad Guy", but then I thought, what the heck? So, last minute, I switched the Musyamon battle to earlier in the story than originally planned. But don't worry, the flow of events will still work out perfectly. In fact, I think it makes more sense introducing Musyamon earlier, since he's been in the story for eight chapters now, and the "Bad Guy" I was talking about earlier wasn't even introduced yet._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: An Argument**

"Celia... I..." Sarah's eyes welled up, and tears splashed onto the floor as she burst out crying. Celia took it upon herself to lock the door again, then she went back to the distraught Sarah.

"That DigiStar, how did you get it?" Jamamon was now in the room, rubbing his eyes and yawning at the same time. It was six o'clock in the morning, and October mornings were always dark as night. Jamamon obviously wasn't used to the dark yet.

"I... stole it," Sarah fell to her knees and started sobbing at Celia's feet. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. "I saw that Digimon - _Musyamon_ - with it, and I knew it was important... Then he sent for me, because I made it glow... Then I used another Star - one that I found - to knock him over... I took this, and there were servants and stuff... And I ran."

Celia had the feeling that Sarah wasn't telling the entire truth, but she didn't elaborate on it.

"You saw Musyamon? What did he look like?"

"Cloaked," Sarah said simply, wiping her face with her sleeve. "He wore this _huge_ brown cloak, so you can't even see his face. But I could tell he was happy about having that DigiStar, and I knew that he was the one who kidnapped me."

"Did you see Celia's mother?" Jamamon cut in. Sarah looked up, and she had Jamamon had eye contact for a moment. Finally, she heaved, and nodded.

"She was shocked that I was captured, but then that big rock Digimon, Golemon, came and dragged me upstairs to Musyamon's room, on the top floor of the Radio Tower."

"The _Radio Tower_?" Celia grinned. "Jamamon, we know where they are now! Come on, we need to go, before... -"

"- ...Musyamon will be looking for her, so we can't."

"But I'm confused," Celia said thoughtfully. "If Sarah was a Tamer, wouldn't her DigiStar crack open and turn into a Digimon, like your's did?" She examined Sarah's stolen DigiStar carefully.

"Not quite. Maybe it's waiting for something? If she can make it glow, chances are that she's the owner of it." Jamamon analyzed the television, which was left on overnight. Now it was set on the city's morning news. Instead of the female broadcaster from last night, there was now a tall male broadcaster, but he had the same expression as the last. That he wanted to tell the world the truth, but he was scared of losing his job. Below him, the screen declared that the entire city was to evacuate within twelve hours.

"Are we going to leave the city?" Asked Sarah. "I have an aunt who lives about an hour away from here."

"No, of course not!" Celia snapped. "I still need to rescue mom, are you... -"

"- ...I'm sorry!" Sarah yelled back, standing up. "Why do you _always_ have to bite my head off? I nearly _died_ trying to get this DigiStar, and all you do is scream at me!" She snatched the rock from Celia's hand and ran off. Celia could hear her sneakers clicking as she ran down the stairs. But she couldn't do that, not now.

"If Musyamon finds her..." Jamamon muttered darkly. "Come on, we need to get her back."

"You go, I'll stay here." Celia's eyes glazed over as she pretended to watch the television. _Was I really biting her head off_? _Do I do that all of the time, without knowing it_? Guilt spread through her body, and she stood up.

"Change your mind?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Musyamon must be searching for her, so it's dangerous for her to be walking around. Especially since his headquarters are only a few blocks away."

Celia gripped her Digivice tightly, and made her way to the opened door. Beaconing Jamamon to follow, she walked gingerly into the cold October morning. It was October 25, and _very_ cold compared to the last year. She even had to slip a sweater over her pajamas just to endure the bitter frost that nipped at every inch of skin that was exposed.

"Aren't you cold, Jamamon?"

"I don't feel any temperature in this world." He replied simply, sniffing the ground. He pointed straight ahead, and they hastily ran down the many steps of the apartment building, following Sarah's footprints that were imprinted deeply in the frost.

"She may be running to her house," Celia heaved, stopping at the crosswalk to cross the street. Dozens of cars were carelessly speeding by, ignoring the many traffic laws of the area. She tried to find an opening to run across, but no one would let her. _How annoying_, she thought bitterly. "Sarah lives by the pier, near the cranes and stuff. If she runs there, out in the open, she'll be found out for sure."

"Celia, I think it's time for another DigiStar Power Boost," Jamamon said, unaffected by their long run. "I will be able to carry you to Sarah's house _and_ run with superspeed as well, if you boost my agility."

_What will the police think about that if they see us_? Celia groaned. But they needed to find Sarah, fast, so she complied with Jamamon's request. "DigiStar Power!"

It was an odd feeling, having somebody who is almost half your height pick you up so firmly. The aura from the DigiStar, she noticed, was very warm. It was relaxing to her, so she didn't get dizzy when Jamamon ran across the city at near-light speed.

"We should have found her by now." He insisted.

"Maybe Sarah went down a different route?" She asked hopefully, though her eyes were shut. She knew that she would throw up if she opened them. "Or maybe she's down by the... Oh no!" Celia couldn't help but open her eyes, and a couple yards away, she saw Sarah. But something was wrong; she was running from a Digimon. It was weak looking, though, she thought to herself. It was a light shade of blue, wore a brown coat and a black pointed hat, and carried a huge wodden stick with sharp nails pointing out of it.

Celia pointed her Digivice at the mysterious Digimon, and the screen she was hoping for popped up. _SnowGoblimon_, _Rookie_.

"Pajama Crusher!" Jamamon lunged himself at SnowGoblimon, and hit him hard with his powered-up fists. The snow goblin fell backwards into a large crane, and nearly tipped it over.

"You _saved_ me!" Sarah gasped, running to Celia with tears streaming from her eyes. She stretched out her arms, with the DigiStar still in her hand, and they both hugged. Celia knew how sold Sarah must have been, so she held on tightly.

"We need to get back to the house, pronto," Warned Jamamon. "Musyamon must be looking all over the place for you, Sarah, so you're in grave danger, you... -"

"- ...Why hello there! So nice for you to drop in!" A haughty voice cackled from above. Celia, Sarah and Jamamon all looked up to see who was speaking, and they all made loud noices of surprise, but Sarah's was by far the loudest.

"CELIA, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, FAST!" She screamed, walking backwards in terror. "THAT DIGIMON UP THERE IS _MUSYAMON_!"


	10. VS Musyamon

_The third made-up Digimon. Sigh. But don't fret guys, Roamon is actually likeable! His design is complex, so I REALLY need to scan my illustrations of him... I tried to describe him the best I could, but... yeah. Bahaha. This chapter title is very original, don't you think? Lol. Well, if it isn't, Chapter Eleven's will make up for it. I couldn't believe my eyes when I came up with Chapter Eleven's title. It means "To Victory" (I think... x_x), and according to the oh-so-reliable Wikipedia it's a phrase Roman soldiers used during battle. And Roamon = Roman soldier. Get it? Roamon, Roman?_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Versus Musyamon**

"That _thing_ is Musyamon?" She sneered, pointing rudely at the cloaked Digimon standing on the top of the crane. The disappointment in her voice was blatant. "But he's just some frail old man."

"Do not judge prematurely..." Musyamon said, clealy unphased by Celia's taunt. A fist reached out from under his cloak and snatched his sleeve tightly, and a spectacular thing happened. The cloak literally _melted away_, revealing Musyamon's true identity.

Musyamon was an ancient swordsman, wearing hard red armor that was tied together tightly with violet rope. His skin was also violet, but the bottom half of his right arm was coal black. Navy blue hair spiked out of the end of his red helmet, which had golden top that was an image of a ferocious demon with long and crooked horns. He wore a furry brown vest of of long things that looked suspiciously like the pinchers of a gigantic spider, and simplistic brown pants with a torn brown cloak around his waist. In his hand was a long blade, nearly four feet long.

He didn't hesitate to attack.

"Shogun Sword!" He swished his sword extravagantly. A powerful airwave swept towards Jamamon, who wasn't expecting it. The attack slashed powerfully across his chest, and he grasped his stomach weakly and fell to his knees.

"Jamamon!" Both Celia and Sarah cried in unison, huddling together, terrified.

"Don't worry about me." Was all Jamamon could say. He struggled to dodge another 'Shogun Sword' attack, which made a deep gash in the ground where Jamamon once stood. He started to climb up the crane to attack Musyamon head-on.

But Musyamon was incredibly fast, so he managed to jump and re-appear on the top of the neighboring crane in less than a second. To Celia, it looked like he teleported.

"I'm not a regular Champion," Musyamon teased. "I have the power of the Diabolist Lords inside of me, which rivals that of the DigiStar. So how can a puny Rookie like yourself dream of beating me?"

"Good-Night Kick!" Jamamon hopped from his crane, using the DigiStar's top speed, and kicked his foot rapidly in mid-air as he advanced towards Musyamon.

"Ninja Blade!" Musyamon jumped high in the air, dodging Jamamon's attack, and pointed his sword directly downwards at Jamamon. He charged down, aiming to stab his sword right through the top of Jamamon's head.

"Jamamon, dodge it!" Celia shouted up desperately. He glanced down at Celia and nodded encouragingly. He did an amazing backflip through the air, and avoided getting hit. But Musyamon had landed on the crane, and also jumped in the direction Jamamon had.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon caught up and sliced his sword in the air, hitting Jamamon head-on this time around. Jamamon tried to land on the crane behind him, but the attack stopped him in mid-air, and he fell twenty-five feet through the air. He landed roughly on the gravel below him, his eyes wide open with fear.

"Hmmph," Musyamon hummed, looking at Celia and Sarah now. Amazingly, he was standing gracefully on top of the crane, not harmed in the slightest. "You know, if you just hand over your two Stars, I will let you go."

"Celia..." Sarah looked at Celia from the corner of her eye with a questionable expression, but Celia shook her head.

"No, of course not! You kidnapped my mother and all of those people! Fighting you is the only way to get those Digimon out of our city, and to get those people back!"

"You must be a very energetic person," Musyamon said curiously. "But energy won't save you from the Diabolists. Some of them have the power to tear souls to _pieces_, and they all want the Stars to be destroyed. Do you really want to cross powers like those?"

"No, of course not," Celia sighed, squinting as the sun began to rise slowly above the buildings. "But it's not about wanting something, it's about what you _have_ to do! It's not like you would know as much about dedication as we do. We may have lost a soccer game, but we aren't giving up! And we aren't giving up now."

The sun finally made it to the right angle, and its rays instantly lit up the entire city. Celia could feel the warmth on her face, and she couldn't help but to smile.

"So be it." Musyamon lifted his sword and aimed it at Celia's heart. But his gaze turned away from that, for the Digivice in her hand now had a bright aura around it, and it was getting brighter and brighter all the time. Celia could fell that her Digivice was hotter than flames, but it didn't affect her. Almost instinctively, she pointed it at the limp body of Jamamon, which lay broken on the ground.

Then, a miracle happened. The light around his arms and legs spread all across his body, and it darkened until his entire figure was a glowing white shape. It began to stir slowly, and Jamamon transformed.

"Jamamon, Digivolve to... -"

He now had a large steel helmet that covered his eyes, dark purple hair that spiked out from underneath the helmet to his shoulders, bandages wrapped tightly across his top torso, and a loose white toga that fell gracefully to his knees. Shiny steel plates sat on his chest and shoulders, and a long, skinny sword with a bone handle was set in place beside his waist by a leather strap. His footware were the only part of him that still resembled his previous form - they were bunny slippers.

"- ...Roamon!"

"_Roamon_?" Celia gasped, her eyes widened with shock. She was not expecting this turn in events. "Jamamon, you... _Digivolved_?"

Musyamon, on the other hand, took this really badly.

"WHAT!?" He roared, turning from Celia to Roamon, whose injuries were now healed from when he Digivolved. Musyamon furiously dived from the crane in which he stood, his sword brandished, but Roamon now had a sword of his own. He pulled it out softly and pointed it upwards at the oncoming Musyamon. Both of them were prepared for battle.

* * *

_Eek, I didn't have as much time to edit this time around, so bare with me. It's almost Christmas time, so I might not be able to update much until past New Years. This may be the last one for the next few weeks, as Chapter Eleven is my last pre-typed Chapter. When I first started this, I had the first seven chapters finished, so I was ahead of the game, but now I'm all caught-up! Lot's more to come, though. A new villain will be introduced next chapter, and Sarah's partner will be arriving soon enough..._


	11. Ad Victoriam

_Hmmm. Even when I originally wrote this chapter (it was Chapter Four back then), I loved it. And I still do. And it has Roamon! For people who are confused, Roamon is supposed to be pronounced like "Rome - mon". Typing out Romemon would be weird, so I tried to call him Romon, but that was worse. So I added an 'a', because 'Roam' and 'Rome' are pronounced the same, right? Yes, very complicated. But I always end up calling him "Row - a - mon", so you can call him whatever you want._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Ad Victoriam**

The two swords clashed together like darkness and light. The echo from it rang across the crane yard, causing soft ripples in the river. Civilians all over the city looked up in surprise, wondering where the mysterious noise came from.

Another ringing sound followed as the two powerful swords collided for a second time. Musyamon jumped back, doubled the grip on his sword, and attacked Roamon once again from the side.

"Roman Sword!" Roamon swung his sword gracefully through the air, creating a long shock wave that blasted itself towards Musyamon. He wasn't expecting this, and he hastily tried to dodge it, but it tore at his right arm. Sickly-looking green blood poured from the deep wound in sickly bubbling chunks, and it piled up on the ground like muck.

"Why is his blood like that?" Sarah tugged on Celia's arm nervously. Both of them stepped back to avoid it.

"It's part of a powerful virus called Saturn EX," Musyamon explained bitterly, holding onto his arm tightly. Miraculously, the skin around the cut began to repair itself, and the injury was gone in a couple of seconds. "All of the Diabolists were given its power, and it gives them strength, and the power of regeneration. It's extremely dangerous when exposed from the body."

"Experimenting with evils such as that..." Roamon began. "You really _are_ a monster." He swung his sword again effortlessly. Another shock wave went Musyamon's way, this time straight for his neck.

"You can't fool me twice," Musyamon cackled, and he jumped onto the top of the crane yet again. Roamon's attack went further on, and hit a crane head-on. With ease, it sliced the crane in half like a sheet of paper.

"Roamon!" Celia cried out; the split piece of the crane was falling down now, and it looked like it was going to fall on the two of them.

"No you don't!" Musyamon jumped down and blocked Roamon's way.

"Aaaaaah!" Sarah screamed. She held her hands up wildly, forgetting the DigiStar that was in her palm. Celia noticed it first. The star engraved in the center of the rock was flashing brightly again, but this time it did more than that. A beam of blue light ejected from the stone, and hit the crane. The crane stopped in mid-air, and floated five feet above them ominously with the aura of the DigiStar around it.

"What's this?" Asked Musyamon.

"We're... safe?" Sarah sighed a breath of relief, and pulled her arms down. With that gesture, the crane flew towards Musyamon. He took out his sword and prepared to stop it, but Roamon lifted his sword valiantly, and pierced Musyamon through his back while he wasn't looking. A shock wave erupted from the end of it, ripping a hole through Musyamon's entire body and turning the crane in front of it into sand.

"NOOO!" Musyamon roared. He was blasted backwards by the wave, and his eyes widened madly... Then he splashed into the river, and he was gone.

Celia, Sarah and Roamon stood there for countless moments, waiting for Musyamon to rise out of the water and attack again, but he didn't. He didn't rise again, he seemed to have disappeared completely.

"I'm tired, Celia..." Roamon yawned unexpectedly. He flashed white again, and he was back as Jamamon. He lay unconscious in the ruined crane yard, and Celia reluctantly picked him back up again.

"Let's go back to your house." Sarah murmured, looking down at the ground.

"Listen, Sarah, I'm sorry about earlier." Celia sniffed.

Sarah smiled weakly, looking at Celia directly now.

"It's fine, really. I was scared of Musyamon, and I wanted to see my parents again. I said some things that I shouldn't have... -"

"- ...No, it's fine. I think that it was better if I heard what you were really thinking."

They were silent again, thinking about the events that had just taken place. Celia was still stirred by the intense swordfight she had just witnessed, so she knew that Sarah was feeling the same way.

"Well, he's gone, isn't he?" Sarah murmured happily.

"I suppose so..." Celia glanced at the water one last time before dragging Jamamon up the road, with Sarah right behind her.

* * *

"Where is Lord Musyamon?" A mushroom Digimon asked frantically. "He's been gone all day."

"I don't know, Mushroomon!" Cried Tapirmon, who was even worse. His eyes were bloodshot and droopy, and the cloud that he floated on was thin and wispy, a sign of stress. "He didn't send a message or anything, and I can't even sense his aura anywhere. It's like he disappeared!"

"Do you think it was those _kids_?" Mushroomon growled, punching his two fists together.

"_Enough_!"

In the middle of the room, a hole began to increase in size. The floor all around it began to freeze into a crystallic ice, and a body began to slowly rise out of the hole...

The figure was tall and pale white, with two crooked devil horns and a pair of torn, demonic wings that were spread outward. Three belts were fastened around his waist, two around his leg, and three around each of his arms, which were unusually long. His hands were gigantic, with long pointy fingers. On his boot, and right across his chest, were purple bat symbols that glared at Mushroomon and Tapirmon through the darkness.

"Lord IceDevimon!" Mushroomon and Tapirmon both uttered, bowing so their faces both touched the cold, icy floor.

"The King sent me here to check up on Musyamon, and I find that he has been attacked..." IceDevimon didn't even open his mouth. The words just floated through the air like an icy breeze. "But he is still alive, I can sense his energy somewhere in the city. It is your duty to locate his whereabouts and to bring him back here, so we can return to the Digital World with the human sacrifices."

Mushroomon and Tapirmon stared at IceDevimon, speechlessly embracing their new leader.

* * *

_This is my very last update until after the Christmas season! I'll be working furiously on new chapters during the entire time, however. My average is about two chapters on a good day, so I'll hopefully try to end the Christmas break with a massive update of four or five chapters. I'll see you then!_


	12. Cawmon and the Veggie Trio!

_Hello again, guys! I had tons of time to write during my break, and I'm up to twenty-three chapters. I have a lot of editing to do, though =/. I'm extremely self-conscious about my work, so I don't really deem it good enough for a beta reader. This is just a personal project that I decided to post online... I may get somebody to re-edit Chapters 1 through 11 soon. You may already notice how I've made some changes! Sorry if it seems a bit confusing at times, because this wasn't meant to be for anyone else but me. I don't think it's so confusing yet, but during Parts Two and Three it gets complicated._

_This "Part" will probably be over around Chapter Thirty. I think my chapters are a bit too short, so I'm aiming to double my word count in the newer chapters... Anyway, this Chapter is just blah. Not one of my favorites at all._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Cawmon and the Veggie Trio!**

"Everything's fine, dad!" Celia lied a bit too energetically. "Mom's outside, uhh... warming up the car! And we're... uh... getting ready to leave! _No_, she can't talk right now... Yes, I'm sure... I love you too, bye!"

She hung up the phone with a loud sigh of relief, and her expression darkened.

"Why didn't you just tell the truth?" Sarah asked, being her typical ditzy self, while eating a heavily bruised apple. They didn't have anything else to eat, and Sarah had been whining about being hungry for _hours_, so Celia had to find something to shut her up.

"He would come home and panic, and he would find out about Jamamon," Celia explained irritably, slumping beside Jamamon, who was snoring quite loudly. "Besides, today we'll find out where Musyamon is hiding the twenty-six people reported missing. And Mom, hopefully. But why was he kidnapping humans? That's what I want to find out."

"He wanted human hostages so that he could weaken this world's society," Jamamon mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes slowly. "Imagine how people would react with thousands of people disappearing? A perfect opportunity to break through and wreck chaos."

"Well, it's a good thing we stopped him. Right?" Sarah repudiated. She tenderly took out her DigiStar and started rubbing it as though it were an egg. Celia could secretly tell how much Sarah wished for a Digimon of her own.

"But remember, we never saw his data turn into dust." She reminded them. "So_ I_ personally believe that he's still out there, _and_ I'm going to go look for him! I bet that right now, his Digimon servants are out there looking, too. If they get to him first they can nurse him back to perfect health, and we'll have to beat him all over again. We can't allow that to happen."

"Don't worry so much, Celia," Jamamon said laxly, hopping over to the television. "There's nothing to… _WHOA_!" He had pressed the power button, and instantaneously dozens of pictures of massive Digimon had filled the entire screen.

"The Japanese government has now confirmed that these sightings are _indeed_ of monsters," The newscaster droned on. "The United Nations has been _very_ sceptical of these reports, naturally, but we have exclusive raw footage of these monsters that confirms their existance, as we are about to show you."

The program cut to a video of an Ape-like creature that Celia assumed was a Digimon, from its unusual appearance. It was a golden monkey, and appeared to be almost seven feet tall. The Digimon was scavenging along the riverbank on all fours, sniffing the air like a wild animal. Then it stood on its two feet, grabbed at the bone attached to his back, and surprisingly flung it towards the cameraman like a boomerang... Then the video blanked out.

"The monsters appear to be searching for something," The reporter concluded, finally. "Now, a commercial break."

"Celia," Sarah mentioned thoughtfully. "In the corner of the screen it said that event took place at_ 4:46_ in the afternoon, and it's 5:38 right now! What if that Digimon... -" She glanced at Jamamon, indicating she didn't know its name.

"- ...Apemon."

"Yeah, what if _Apemon_ is still there, right now? Wouldn't it be a confirmation that Musyamon is still alive, that his Digimon are looking for him?"

Celia considered this, and licked her lips anxiously.

"Jamamon and I will go to the riverside to check it out while you stay here."

"No!" Sarah declared vociferously, standing up boldly in defiance. "I _want_ to go with you! Are you just going to _ditch_ me, like you did yesterday at the museum?"

"You don't have a Digimon to defend yourself, so you might get hurt," Celia murmured apologetically. "I'm so sorry Sarah, but I just can't let you come this time. You may get hurt, and it will be my fault."

Sarah sat back down, disappointed. She still had a mutinous expression, but she realized that situation she was in. Musyamon would still want her DigiStar back, despite the condition he was in. That was what Celia had been trying to convey.

"Be careful." She said gloomily, going back to rubbing her DigiStar. The door shut, and Sarah used the opportunity to raid Celia's fridge. Now, with a bowl of bruised apples to eat, she reclined on Celia's couch and went into deep thought.

_Celia's mother's DigiStar glowed around me_, _so I _must_ be a Tamer. I _have_ to be! But why isn't the Star turning into a Digimon_? She etched her fingers across the fancy star engraved in the stone curiously. The _smaller DigiStar exploded when I used its power to steal this one, but I wish I had it back - to make sure it was telling the truth. What if I'm not a Tamer? Then I would just be in Celia's way, like an annoying pest..._

_SLAM_! Sarah didn't know how long she was in her daze, but that noise made her jump out of it. She looked up slowly to see where the noise came from.

Red, green, and yellow vines wrapped themselves around her body completely. Her attackers, she noticed, looking up, were three different vegetable-like Digimon. One was yellow with a red and blue crown, one was green with a spiky dark green crown, and the last one, the strongest-looking one and most likely the leader, was completely red with green hair. The ends of his red vines, Sarah unfortunately found out, were a lighter shade of green, thick, and full of sharp thorns that cut at her bare skin.

"What _are_ you?" She screamed, squirming to get out of the vines that ensnared her. Her attempts were in vain, for the Digimon just tightened their hold on her.

"We are the Veggiemon Trio!" They cried proudly, in precise unison (_They obviously did this before_, Sarah grumbled silently.). "Veggiemon!" The yellow one. "Weedmon!" The green one. "And... RedVeggiemon!" The red one concluded boisterously, showing off the razor-sharp fangs that protruded from his massive mouth.

"What do you _want_?" She clenched her teeth.

"We saw your other friend running through the streets, and we wanted to know where she was hiding out at. So we came here, and we luckily came upon you... The one who stole Lord Musyamon's DigiStar!" Weedmon ended, showing his fangs as well. They weren't as large as RedVeggiemon's, but they were still an ominous sight for a defenseless human.

"Now hand it over, or we'll squeeze your insides right out of you." Veggiemon added. He prepared to bare his fangs, just as the other two had done, but Sarah interrupted him.

"No way!"

All of a sudden she felt a powerful warmth in her hand... The hand she was holding the DigiStar with! The Veggiemon Trio screeched in pain, and their vines receded completely. Sarah fell back onto the couch, and stood up, ready to defend herself. _Did the DigiStar do that_? She asked herself, puzzled. But it was no longer a rock - it was now a _Digivice_, like the one Celia had, except for the blue grip...

And, even more surprising, was the thing in front of her. It was the same height as Jamamon, but it was a completely different type of Digimon. It was a bird, she assumed, from its black tufts, its hooked claws, and it's long gray beak. Though it looked nothing like one. The Digimon was wearing what seemed to be a white sheet that went from the top of its head down to its mid-legs. The white sheet had little rips in it, revealing some of the Digimon's black fur. Its wings were under the sheet, and they were fairly short, so it was unlikely that the Digimon would actually be able to fly.

"Hello," The Digimon introduced itself happily with its sing-song female voice. "I'm Cawmon! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

* * *

_Please excuse my terrible description of Cawmon... She was inspired from the episode of Digimon Adventure when Biyomon dressed up as a Bakemon, but less ugly and distorted. I'm sort of regretting making original Digimon, but at the same time it gives me freedom to make everybody original. It's a tight situation. Cawmon is another one of my favorites. Her early forms are based on ghosts, but her later forms are based on bird-like soul reapers, and it's awesome._


	13. The Icy Trap

_I planned on posting this at the same time as the last chapter since the last one was so dull, but I didn't have enough time to edit last night. I said that I would post like five chapters up at the same time, but editing five in a row would be enough to kill me... Bahaha. But I do plan on posting the entire IceDevimon arc by the end of the week, and I'll start the next arc this weekend. The next arc is the finale of the real world section! I'm so happy about that. I originally planned to have the real world part as a prologue to the real story, but I ended up making a twenty-two chapter arc out of ^_^". Oops! Things start to pick up in Chapter Twenty-Three, so don't go away. =P_

_From now on, Digivolution sequences will be in Bold Font!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Icy Trap**

Celia stood at the end of the crane yard, scanning the entire property thoroughly. It _appeared_to be empty, so either the Digimon found Musyamon, if he was still alive, or they went down further down the river.

"Every thing is clear! All of the Digimon are gone." She reported back to Jamamon, who was a couple yards away, sniffing the riverside for Musyamon's scent.

"I don't feel his presence at _all_." He whined, clearly upset that his powerful nose had failed them for the first time. "The Digimon looking for him must have moved on. How much longer does the river go on for?"

"It goes on... -" But she was interrupted rudely by a familiar voice.

"- ...The river passes through numerous towns and villages. Musyamon could be miles away by now."

Mike was walking briskly towards them with an unusual-looking Digimon by his side. Celia assumed it was Gallopmon's Rookie form, because who else would it be?

It was the polar opposite of Jamamon; a white puppy with black spots all over its body, including a distinguished spot in the shape of a star over its right eye. It was wearing a black cat costume, in contrast to Jamamon's white rabbit costume. It also wore a straw hat, with its long black ears with fluffy white tops poking out of the top, and matching cowboy boots. A western puppy in a cat costume. _That's even crazier than Jamamon's outfit_! Celia thought privately.

"I'm interested to know how Musyamon ended up like that." The cat Digimon said thoughtfully. Celia's Digivice told her that the Digimon was called "Midamon". What an unusual name.

"We did," She confessed. "He tried to take back a DigiStar that my friend was in possession of, and attacked. But Jamamon Digivolved to his next form, and we won."

"Her friend has one of the Six Stars, I assume," Mike told Midamon, who nodded. When he noticed Celia and Jamamon's puzzled looks, he explained. "We saw the Blue Star next to yours, so we thought that you had found it and were trying to keep it for yourself. We came to this side of town to confront you, but you ended up coming down here, away from the Blue Star. I thought that you were following our signal, but I guess not."

Celia was amazed at how much information he could gather just from watching a tiny two-inch screen. She remembered watching _his_ activities on her screen last night. Hadn't _she_ gathered information as well?

"Yesterday, why did you go in the opposite direction of the Blue DigiStar?" She asked curiously. "You seemed very intent on finding it, but you ended up leaving it."

"I want that Blue Star," He said bluntly, ignoring her question. "Your Digimon over there looks worn out, and I doubt he would be able to catch up with us."

"No!"

She thought of Sarah, sitting alone in the apartment. If the power-hungry Mike tried to snatch the DigiStar from her... She didn't know if Sarah would be able to handle him _and_a Digimon able to Digivolve.

"DigiStar Charge!" Mike said firmly. He swished his Digivice through the air dramatically, doing something that Celia had never seen before. The wave of black light from the Digivice spiralled around Midamon, and his figure flashed the same color.

"**Midamon Digivolve to... Gallopmon**!"

Mike didn't hesitate to jump onto Gallopmon's back, just like before. Celia and Jamamon tried to run after them, but Gallopmon was too fast. They were far ahead now, and Celia told Jamamon to stop. She sighed heavily, and hastily came up with a plan.

"I'll just call Sarah with my cell phone." She decided. She took it out of her pocket and flipped it open. This was when she noticed something was wrong. It was a pretty mild afternoon (for October, anyway), but her cellphone _froze_ as soon as she took it out!

"Celia!"

She looked at Jamamon's puzzled expression, and then glanced upwards to see what he was looking at. The windows on the buildings around them were slowly frosting over, like crystalline ice. The ice then began to spread to the actual buildings, and it slowly thickened to cover entire sections.

"Everything is turning into _ice_." She gasped, amazed.

"_Mega Bone Stick_!"

The attack was a surprise blow. Jamamon picked up on it just in time, and he pushed Celia out of its way. They both slipped on the jagged ice that was appearing all over the road.

"What the...?" Celia looked up at her attacker furiously. The bone flew backwards like a gigantic boomerang, and the Digimon caught it. She recognized it from the television - Apemon.

"Celia, I'm weak..." Jamamon attempted to stand up, but his knees shook violently. He collapsed on the ground.

"You're hurt!"

"Celia, run home and get Sarah. I will be fine here..."

"No!"

Apemon flung the bone at them again, but this time...

"_SHADY THUNDER_!" A powered-up black lightning beam zapped the bone, reducing it to dust. Celia was shocked to see Mike and Gallopmon running back towards them. Did he have a change of heart?

"I thought you left." She frowned. "Why did you come back?"

"It was a_ trap_." Gallopmon bellowed. Both Celia and Jamamon gazed at the magnificent black horse, but Mike explained first.

"This _entire_ neighborhood has been blocked off by that freakish ice. We tried to break through it, but it wouldn't budge."

"It was a... trap?" Her voice faltered. Who could have possibly cut an _entire_ section off with _ice_. That was a feat not even _Musyamon_ could have accomplished. Whoever could do something like that had to be very powerful.

* * *

_**Celia**: Jamamon, Roamon, ???, ???_

_**Mike**: Midamon, Gallopmon, ???, ???_

_**Sarah**: Cawmon, ???, ???, ???_

_**???**: ???, ???, ???, ???_

_**???**: ???, ???, ???, ???_

_**???**: ???, ???, ???, ???_


	14. Vs IceDevimon, Part One

_Another update. I planned to release Chapters 12 to 16 at one time, but I spent too much time writing new material and too little time editing. Sorry! ^^". I also added an extra piece of Cawmon and Sarah's battle. I wrote it for Chapter Fifteen, but I think it's better off in this chapter. It sets up for her participation in the conflict better._

_Please forgive me... I had a terrible rough draft of this chapter that I speed-typed on Christmas Eve, and I fixed it right up. Then my stupid writing program errored out and deleted all of my changes. So I had a little anger fit, and I waited a week to re-edit it. Sorry. I still plan on uploading Chapters Fifteen and Sixteen in the very near future... I Promise. =P _

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: VS IceDevimon (Part One)**

"_Metallic Fur_!"

Apemon's fur darkened into a shiny metallic gray, and sharp spines were shot out from his body like bullets.

"Don't try to defy the _DigiStar Power_." Mike said coolly. He effortlessly whipped his Digivice through the air, taking the DigiStar Power from Gallopmon and surrounding them with a powerful forcefield. The needles hit it and fell pathetically to the ground in front of them.

"You can use the Stars to do _that_?" Celia's dislike of Mike melted away after he saved her. "What else can you do with them?"

"Just watch... _DigiStar Power_!" Another slash. The Star's energy went back to Gallopmon, this time in his hooves. Powered up again, he made a superpowered leap above Apemon.

"_Grrrraaarrrhhh_!" Apemon roared in a frenzy, foam flying from his widened mouth. He stood his ground, his two arms covering his head. Gallopmon stomped on Apemon and jumped backwards. He had used all of his power in that one attack, so the DigiStar Power disappeared afterwards.

"_What_!?" Mike cried angrily as Apemon stood up, as good as new._ He must have been expecting a one-turn kill_, Celia thought. That was a big weakness of his; he thought too much of himself, and underestimated everything.

She turned her attention back to Apemon, who appeared to be in perfect condition, except for one thing. A spot on his left arm, where Gallopmon kicked him particularly roughly, was turning into a dark, acid-colored green. It soon spread to the rest of his arm, which he pointed Gallopmon's way.

"It's the virus that Musyamon had!" Celia hollered. Mike looked up at her with a curious expression. _He doesn't know about the virus_!

Apemon's arm, in a surprising movement, extended itself like rubber. It wrapped around Gallopmon's entire body.

"_Sheriff Stars_!" Gallopmon sprayed Apemon from inside of the virus, but it didn't have any effect whatsoever. In response to Gallopmon's attack, Apemon tore his arm right off of his shoulder. A new one began to grow in the old one's spot, and the old one began to harden like a rock. Gallopmon was now trapped inside of a large cocoon-like structure.

"_The Saturn EX Virus will devour your Digimon from inside of the hardened casing_," A cold voice echoed through the wind. "_There is no escaping it_."

"What!? Who are you? _Show yourself_!" Mike screamed, backing into a building behind him with a look of terror etched into his face. Celia never thought that she would ever see Mike act like that. He actually seemed scared.

"_Fine, so be it, human_." Further down the street, a miniscule hole began to appear in the ice. It slowly began to grow larger and larger, until it was about five feet in diametre. Then, a tall creature floated out of it calmly. He was tall, about seven feet, and completely blue. The Digimon resembled a devil, with his two horns and large claws, but there was something distinctive about him. He didn't look like a fire-dwelling creature - more like the opposite. An ice devil.

"That's _IceDevimon_! He's one of the Diabolists!" Jamamon choked from behind her. He was still weak from Apemon's attack, despite Digimon's fast healing. "He's a high-ranking general within them, even higher ranking than Musyamon. He must have been sent here to check up on Musyamon."

"Gallopmon, can you hear me?" Mike shouted, ignoring IceDevimon's presence altogether. He ran at the cocoon and tried to kick the virus, but it melted his entire sneaker away, along with a large portion of his sock.

"If you kicked it any harder the virus would have melted your entire foot off!" Jamamon yelled. Mike looked downwards in shame. Celia felt sorry for him. How could she just leave him like that? She would have to help him somehow.

"DigiStar Power!"

She wasn't as coordinated as Mike was, so she did it very rigidly, but coordination wasn't her main focus anyway. She was trying to give the Star instructions... _Free Gallopmon_... _Free Gallopmon_...

"DigiStar Power!" Mike assisted her. His Star Power was weaker than her's, because it had little time to recharge, but the two united powers began to melt a small hole in the casing.

"_Shady Thunder_!" Gallopmon roared. He absorbed the two DigiStar's power, and attacked. A massive beam of black and white light blasted the casing into bits, and swooshed through the air directly at Apemon.

The attack destroyed his data, and also took the building behind it, and the building behind _that_. There was a massive domino effect, and all of the buildings in the attack's way tumbled backwards. Celia was happy that the city was evacuated, or there could have been countless casualties.

"_Is that it_?" IceDevimon asked. He raised one of his long arms, and little dots were collected until it made a large white circle of energy.

"That's Apemon's _data_." Mike noticed before Celia did.

"_Yes_, _how good of you to notice_. _Now, watch this_."

His hand flashed green - the color of the radioactive Saturn EX virus - and the ball of data morphed like clay, splashing around in the air, until a figure began to appear. It was a dark outline or Apemon, but this time his entire body was made out of the virus, and not just his one arm.

"**Apemon Digivolve to... Mammothmon**!"

Standing before them was a powerful-looking Digimon, larger than any Celia had ever seen before. It resembled a wolly mammoth, but it had a definitive Digimon vibe about it. He had a giant metal helmet with golden emgravings on it, and two large and lethal tusks.

"You can force other Digimon to _Digivolve_ using that virus?" Mike cried furiously. "What level is that Digimon, anyway?"

"Mammothmon is at the Ultimate Level," Celia read off of her Digivice. "Not so good now, are you?" She spat back at him.

Mike glared back at her. Celia, despite their situation, was glad that she was finally able to give Mike a good slap in the face.

* * *

"_Spiral Cyclone_!" Cawmon cried, attacking the Veggiemon Trio all at once. They all tumbled backwards, right out the door. They tried to stretch their vines inside, but she hopped up and clawed at them. "_Undead Peck_!" Black darts flew from her mouth, and Veggiemon flew backwards onto the sidewalk, where he was overcome by the extending ice. He was completely frozen over.

"Do you need... uhhh... help?" Sarah asked nervously, gripping her Digivice delicately with both hands. Weedmon's vines were approaching Cawmon again, and she decided to do what Celia had done before. "_DigiStar Power_!"

"_Undead Peck_!" Cawmon repeated. This time, however, the attack was significantly different. A crescent-shaped dart sliced right down Weedmon's body, and his data exploded. It floated into the air, where it faded away.

"You..." RedVeggiemon growled furiously. His eyes darkened, and he hopped up with his thorny vines extended.

"_SPIRAL CYCLONE_!"

Cawmon unleashed a large tornado, which sucked RedVeggiemon in. It went right down the street, creating massive rips in the middle of the road.

"Woah!" Sarah oohed. "But - hey! What's with the ice wall over there?"

She pointed further down the street, where a mountain of ice was piling higher and higher. The tornado plunged itself into that ice, making a giant hole in its surface. The tornado faded away afterwards, and the ice seemed to be quickly regenerating itself.

"Sarah, we have to go inside." Cawmon instructed, out of instinct.

Sarah had no idea what was in there, but she trusted Cawmon, so she followed her new Digimon partner into the ice wall, which sealed itself up after their entrance.

* * *

_Be sure to read the next two chapters for the conclusion of the IceDevimon arc! After that we get into the end of the Real World arc, and the real story begins afterwards. Whew. I can't wait to introduce the rest of the Tamers! I call them Tamers because that is the best theme. It refers to a large group, and not just a couple of chosen children. There are other DigiStars, as you have witnessed earlier on (The one Sarah used on Musyamon to steal the Blue Star), so it _is_ possible for regular humans to have Digimon Partners. Celia and co. just haven't run into them yet, because the Stars are all scattered across the Digital World (only a couple accidentally fell to the human world when the Resistance hid the six "brightest stars" there). _


	15. Vs IceDevimon, Part Two

I'm sorry if I died a bit. I took a bit of a break to get some inspiration, but things are getting better now! ^^'

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Vs IceDevimon (Part Two)**

"_Tusk Crusher_!" Mammothmon roared, still as angry as he was before, if not worse. His tusks flashed in the sickly green way, green ectoplasm ejecting from them in giant wads.

"Icedevimon must have infected Mammothmon's data with more of the virus," Celia said thoughtfully. "Jamamon, we have to dodge it!"

"I can't... Hungry..." He groaned.

"_DigiStar Power_!" Mike shouted hastily. Another shield blocked their way, but this time the virus began to slowly ooze through it. A sickly stench filled the bubble, and it was too much for Celia.

"_Shady Thunder_!" Gallopmon zapped the bubbling green ectoplasm attacking them, and leaped over Mammothmon's head. Mammothmon turned around, and Celia got the idea. It was a diversion to stall for time. IceDevimon was perched high up on a building, so she couldn't see his expression, but she knew it was probably amusement.

"I have food," Mike told Jamamon. "I thought that Gallopmon could take him out, but that virus was more than what..." He stopped, biting his lip to think of what else to say.

"More than what you could handle," Celia nodded. "Thanks for the food." She accepted the box of strawberry-filled pastries, and emptied the entire box into Jamamon's hands while Gallopmon tried to distract Mammothmon.

"Thanks." Jamamon muttered at Mike, imitating Celia. He grabbed one of the pastries and tried to eat it whole, package and all. Celia chuckled, and showed him how to open the packages. He gobbled them down, and stood up strongly, not appearing to be in anymore pain.

_Can a bit of food really bring Digimon back to full health_? She asked herself thoughtfully.

"_Even if it is the two of you against Mammothmon_," IceDevimon said. "_You still cannot stop the virus I injected into his body_."

"Oh yeah?" Celia said daringly. She lifted her Digivice slowly, concentrating on the feat she was attempting to do. She never did this before - she only saw Mike doing it once before - so she hoped she was doing it right. "_DigiStar Charge_!" She pinned her palm against the top of her long Digivice, and was amazed when her fist began to glow with the white color of her DigiStar.

"Point it at Jamamon, now!" Mike ordered, catching onto what she was trying to do.

She nodded back at him, and shot the energy at the recovered Jamamon. It was a curious feeling, as though a bit of her soul was being drained from her body.

"**Jamamon Digivolve to... Roamon**!"

In a flash of blinding light, Jamamon was gone. Roamon`s body shone, lighting the dark ice-covered enclosing up. He drew his sword from his side and pointed it at Mammothmon, whose back was still turned.

"Gladiator's Sword!" He charged, jumping high into the air, and charged down with his sword outstretched. He tore a giant hole in Mammothmon's side, but the green ectoplasm poured out and entangled him.

"_Shady Thunder_!" Gallopmon zapped the virus, freeing Roamon.

"Why can Gallopmon destroy the virus, but not Roamon?" Celia asked Mike. "Did you do anything to him?"

"It must be your DigiStar Power," He pointed out. "Gallopmon is still being powered up by it. Apparently the DigiStars can wipe out the virus."

She nodded. This made sense.

"Also," Mike continued. "No matter what we do to Mammothmon, we won't be able to make a dent. That's because the Saturn EX virus inside of him is a fragment of IceDevimon's! He's the power source of the virus!"

Celia considered this. That meant that if they stopped IceDevimon, Mammothmon would go down with them. She nodded, not having any anoher ideas.

"_Shady Thunder_!" Gallopmon aimed for IceDevimon, following Mike`s statement. The area around IceDevimon exploded, and when the rubble cleared he was gone. Celia was preparing to celebrate, but...

"_You will have to do better than that_." He said, unfazed by the attack. He was now standing a couple of yards to their left, on top of the ruins of the fallen building. Mammothmon stood in front of him, as a massive shield.

"DigiStar Power!" Yelled Mike. He wasn't aiming for Gallopmon - he was pointing his Digivice at Roamon, who powered up.

_That's ironic_. Celia thought. _Instead of me powering Roamon, and him powering Gallopmon, we're doing the opposite_.

"_Tusk Crusher_!" Mammothmon repeated, shooting two seperate attacks at Gallopmon and Roamon respectively. The missiles formed into the corrosive ectoplasm in mid-air, but the two Champions were experienced with the virus now.

Gallopmon shot through it with his thunder attack, while Roamon's sword blast attack shot through the other one. The two attacks hit Mammothmon, making two large holes in his body, and more of the Saturn EX poured out.

"This is _disgusting_," Celia mumbled. "That virus is just wrong."

"But how are we going to stop Mammothmon?" Mike whispered to her. "He won't go down, no matter how hard we attack him! We can't get to IceDevimon as long as he's there."

"Maybe we can help!" Celia and Mike both jumped, startled. Sarah was running towards them with Cawmon at her side, her Digivice outstretched and flashing blue.


End file.
